Cenizas
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Eric no cree que sea capaz de volver a una playa sin sentir aquel dolor sordo que le estruja el corazón hasta dejarle vacío y exhausto."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans.

**Fujieric Week, Day 2: Fluff/****Angst**

~.

Eric se encoge en la silla de la cocina y arruga la nariz ante el pesado olor que desprende su sudadera. De no ser porque tan solo llevan dos días instalados en el nuevo apartamento y todavía están sin calefacción, la arrojaría lo más lejos posible y se quedaría en manga corta. Aunque presiente que el olor se ha quedado impregnado en el resto de la ropa, incluso que ha llegado hasta su piel.

Quizás a estas alturas, ya ha traspasado su alma.

Una tímida llama de tonos rosados ilumina la cocina y le baña el rostro. Hace más de un año que aprendió a controlar sus poderes. Aun así, se sigue maravillando cada vez que contempla las llamas entre sus dedos, cada vez que el fuego lame su piel y no siente ni un ápice de dolor.

A no ser que él lo desee.

Apoya la barbilla en la palma de la mano, sin separar la mirada ni un momento de la llama que oscila curiosa por sus dedos, como si de una danza se tratara. Eric mira el reloj que colgaron en la pared. Pasan de las tres de la mañana, hace un buen rato que han llegado del funeral y no puede dormir. Por el constante chirrido de los muelles de la cama que se oye desde el salón, diría que Fujishima tampoco es capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Es la primera vez que ha estado en un funeral. Sus padres no gozaron de ningún tipo de ceremonia, ni tuvieron ataúdes, ni flores, ni siquiera se les permitió conservar su dignidad. Sus cadáveres terminaron arrojados en una zanja escavada en algún descampado en las afueras de la ciudad y no importa cuánto se esfuerce, que Eric es incapaz de recordar el lugar exacto en el que poder presentar sus respetos o llorarles.

Al menos Totsuka no ha corrido la misma suerte.

—Eric.

Da un leve respingo cuando ve a Fujishima entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Camina arrastrando los pies hasta la silla más cercana y se sienta a su lado. Su rostro se tiñe de las tonalidades rosadas de las llamas y Eric tiene que apartar la mirada de golpe cuando ve sus ojos castaños hinchados y restos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

_Demasiado pronto. Demasiado real._

Fujishima no se ha cambiado de ropa desde que han vuelto a casa y el olor ahora es tan penetrante que respirar se le hace casi imposible. Ambos huelen a arena de playa, a humedad, a ceniza. Apestan a promesas rotas y un poco a rosas.

Eric no cree que sea capaz de volver a una playa sin sentir aquel dolor sordo que le estruja el corazón hasta dejarle vacío y exhausto.

El pelirrojo le toma de la mano por encima de la mesa. Entrelaza sus dedos hasta que encajan a la perfección con los suyos y entonces comienza a acariciarle el dorso de la mano. Despacio, en círculos, de un lado a otro, recorre las venas azuladas que se marcan en su pálida piel como un sendero. Eric mira sus manos y se sorprende así mismo al darse cuenta que el roce de los dedos de Fujishima contra su piel no le hace sentir nada.

Ni cosquillas, ni escalofríos, ni aquella calidad sensación que se esparcía por todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo e inconscientemente le hacia sonreír.

Eric frunce el ceño y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no apartar la mano de golpe y decirle al pelirrojo que no vuelva a tocarle.

— ¿Quieres hablar? – la voz de Fujishima suena frágil, se tambalea como las últimas hojas de otoño que luchan por no desprenderse de los árboles. En respuesta, Eric dibuja una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios.

Hablar. ¿De qué? ¿Del nudo en el pecho que apenas le deja respirar? ¿De las lágrimas que ha sido incapaz de contener cuando Mikoto ha prendido fuego al ataúd? ¿O quizás de los pensamientos emponzoñados que poco a poco le han invadido la mente y perturbado su cordura?

¿De que al final, ante todo pronóstico, su dueño tenía razón?

Sus manos tiemblan, la llama titila y comienza a quemarle en los dedos.

Unas semanas después de que cayera en manos de Hikawa, su dueño le llevó donde estaban sus padres. En mitad de la noche le arrojó al asiento trasero del coche y condujo sin apartar la vista de la carretera ni respondió sus preguntas. Cuando se detuvo, lo único que iluminaba el camino de tierra eran las luces del coche y Eric estaba seguro de que ese hombre alto, de espalda ancha y sonrisa escalofriante, iba a matarle. Sus recuerdos siempre han sido un caos, un revoltijo de colores apagados cargados de dolor y de un pánico tan atroz que todavía le cuesta desprenderse de él.

Pero aquella vez, su dueño se encargó de que esa noche no cayera en el olvido.

Porque Eric todavía es capaz de escuchar su propio llanto desgarrador cuando ese hombre le empujó al borde de la zanja y vio con sus propios ojos aquello que hacía días que se negaba a admitir. Aun puede sentir las piedras clavándose en las palmas de sus manos cuando trataba de huir de aquel horrible olor que le revolvía el estómago y por poco le hace vomitar. Pero ante todo, por encima de sus sollozos, por encima de los balbuceos inentendibles en los que llamaba a sus padres, sobre todo aquello, Eric no deja de sentir los brazos de su dueño rodeándolo la cintura y fundiéndose en un abrazo.

El recuerdo del aliento húmedo contra su oreja le estremece, y de la llama que brillaba sobre sus dedos, apenas quedan unas ascuas.

_Te lo dije, te han abandonado. De no ser por mí, habrías terminado viviendo en la calle._

No.

_¿Ves? Solo puedes confiar en mí._

Basta.

_No llores, pequeño, no llores. No querrás ir al mismo sitio que tus padres, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no._

Por favor.

_Vas a ser un buen perro, ¿a que sí? Te quedarás al lado de tu amo, que es el único que te va a querer. _

— ¿Eric?

La voz de Fujishima le devuelve al ahora, al presente, donde las lágrimas han comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas y las yemas de los dedos le arden. Tarda unos segundos en situarse, en asimilar que todo lo que le atormenta pertenece al pasado. Su dueño ya no está, no puede hacerle daño. Está en su cabeza, todo está en su cabeza. Debe huir de ella, antes de que los recuerdos le aten hasta que las cicatrices vuelvan a sangrar y entonces, entonces sí que no habrá marcha atrás.

Se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Fujishima y sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos castaños, que todavía siguen enrojecidos.

Una punzada le atraviesa el pecho.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? –repite el pelirrojo.

A Eric le tiemblan las manos, la barbilla, la vida entera. Llorando. Fujishima ha estado llorando porque acaban de volver del funeral de Totsuka.

Totsuka, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y les prometía que de alguna forma, las cosas terminarían por solucionarse. Aquel extraño chico de gustos dispersos que había logrado derribar gran parte de sus barreras y le había enseñado a confiar en los demás.

Totsuka que, al igual que sus padres, fue un idiota que se dejó asesinar. Una persona que le llenó la cabeza de mentiras y falsas promesas y después les abandonó, a todos, dejándolos más desamparados que nunca.

_No confíes en nadie._

Fujishima continua escudriñándolo, su mirada es un cóctel de emociones y sentimientos que se enredan unos con otros y es imposible distinguir la rabia de la súplica. La preocupación latente por él de la desesperación más absoluta.

_Te va a abandonar. _

Antes de que el pelirrojo vuelva a formular la pregunta, Eric le suelta la mano y se levanta de la silla.

—No.

La cocina queda en penumbra cuando termina de ahogar las ascuas rosadas de entre sus dedos. Se echa la capucha por encima y la puerta de la calle se cierra de golpe tras de sí, silenciando la voz de Fujishima llamándole por su nombre. Fuera, el frio de la madrugada le muerde las mejillas todavía húmedas por las lágrimas. Camina lo más rápido que puede, huye de la voz de su dueño que no para de repetir una y otra vez _te va a abandonar,_ reduciendo todos y cada uno de los avances que había logrado durante ese año y medio, a cenizas.

Y esta vez, Eric no está seguro si será capaz de recomponerse.

~.

**N/A:** Weee la Fujieric Week está aquí :3 En verdad empezó ayer pero no escribí nada porque no me dio la vida xD No tengo mucho que añadir...cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, review :3

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
